


Волосы цвета осенней листвы

by MsFlaffy



Series: Птенцы Бристоля [3]
Category: Starter For 10 - David Nicholls, Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Немного экспозиции и вбоквелов





	1. Chapter 1

| Прошлое | Настоящее | Будущее  
---|---|---|---  
Эрик | [Личный дневник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27222966) | [Разноцветные воспоминания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223038) [Картинка](https://68.media.tumblr.com/299e2a68824e9c61a0848352fd685402/tumblr_o4o3c6Jx4V1r3503po7_r1_500.gif)!  | [Три оборванные нити](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223101)  
Взаимозависимость | Si me tocas me dañarás irremediablemente [раз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27222981) и [два](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223002) | [All I want for Christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223050) |  [Луна/перевернутая Луна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223113)  
Брайан | [Волосы цвета осенней листвы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223029) | [Разбилось зеркало, звеня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223071) | [Сокровище](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026511/chapters/27223119)


	2. Личный дневник

Февраль

Эрик выкинул всю внушительную пачку валентинок, не распечатав ни одного конверта, и отказался от приглашения на вечеринку. Все они проходили одинаково, и повод значения не имел — это мог быть день рождения, Новый год или конец четверти: сначала народ открывал бутылки, а потом расходился по углам, чтобы пообжиматься в свое удовольствие. Желающих затащить Эрика в угол хватало, и первое время он поддавался, а потом отчаянно скучал, пока девочки елозили по нему. На приглашения погулять или дойти из школы до дома вместе он тоже отзывался без энтузиазма. В конце концов Кирсе, первая красавица школы, спросила возмущенно, уж не гей ли он. Эрик ответил предложением представить, что он просто не видит ни одной достойной его внимания девчонки.

На самом деле, он был бы не против общаться с девочками так же, как со своими приятелями, только бы они не строили ему глазки и не хихикали жеманно на переменах, сбиваясь в стайки. Друзья злились, что Эрик не пользовался тем, что само шло в руки, а ему не хотелось участвовать в негласном соревновании, безумие которого начинало действовать, стоило перейти в старшие классы.

 

Март

Мелкий противный дождик щекотал лицо, заставляя поднять воротник повыше и спешить домой, не глядя по сторонам. 

— Не оставайтесь равнодушными, — сказал голос рядом, и Эрик чуть не врезался в кого-то. Студент из группки активистов протягивал ему листовку, склонив голову к плечу и улыбаясь.

— Что сегодня? 

— Терроризм, — студент посерьезнел. Эрик взял листовку, пробежал глазами.

— Вам повезло, что вы знаете об этом только с чужих слов.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — удивился активист.

— Я бы написал иначе.

Эрик собрался идти, но студент удержал его.

— Есть время на чашечку кофе... стаканчик пива? Что предпочитаешь?

 

Май

Эрик учился писать и слушать. В нем было слишком много злости и поверхностных суждений, поэтому и работы получались хлесткими, но незапоминающимися. У Илана, напротив, были знания и понимание ситуаций и связей между ними, но ему не хватало личной вовлеченности. Вместе они писали статьи и листовки, которые цитировали даже за пределами кампуса. 

Школьные приятели казались скучными по сравнению со студентами — веселыми, с широкими взглядами и личным мнением по каждому вопросу. Эрик слушал эти мнения, перебирал, подгонял под себя, запоминал факты, которые волновали людей любых возрастов и национальностей. Злость никуда не девалась, ее было уже не вытравить, зато можно было использовать.

Тетка была не против, что Эрик нашел себе «старшего товарища» и проводил с ним много времени — так, по крайней мере, он не маячил у нее перед глазами. Они частенько засиживались допоздна, так что Эрик оставался на диване и, натянув плед почти до макушки, сквозь щелку смотрел на светлый круг от лампы, золотивший волосы склонившегося над тетрадью Илана.

Илан был симпатичным — таким его считали студентки, таким его считал Эрик. У него были очень изящные руки, худое, грациозное тело и странная улыбка — порой мягкая, порой кривоватая и шальная, за которой пряталось больше, чем он хотел показать. Эрику нравилось смотреть, как он двигается, и иногда думалось — хорошо бы увидеть, как Илан танцует.

 

Июль

Студенческие вечеринки отличались от школьных размахом, количеством выпивки и тем, что в углах не обжимались парочки, а спорили о целесообразности применения той или иной формулы в доказательстве теоремы или значении культа мертвых в восточных религиях и философии. Эрик изо всех сил делал вид, что ему уже восемнадцать и он здесь свой человек — не то чтобы это кого-нибудь волновало. 

Через пару часов и философия перестала интересовать собравшихся; посреди комнаты отличники делали стойку на бочонке под одобрительный свист аудитории. Эрик держал Илана, потом тщетно пытался стереть с рубашки расползающееся пивное пятно, а потом смех застрял в горле, когда он увидел взгляд и улыбку, в которых было очень мало приятельского.

Пропитанные пивом рубашки остались под диваном, а Эрик и Илан оказались в одной из комнат на верхних этажах. Последней трезвой мыслью было найти ванную и хоть какой-нибудь крем, но Илан раздвинул ноги так широко, как позволяли спущенные джинсы, и простонал — «Давай так... Только осторожно...» — какая тут, к чертям, ванная... Эрик был очень, очень осторожен, крепко, до синяков держал Илана за бедра, пока тот не всхлипнул и не оттолкнулся от стены, резко двинувшись навстречу.

Они никак не могли найти нужный ритм, и тогда Эрик снова положил руки на чужую поясницу, подчиняя своему темпу. В комнате было темно, но он видел сведенные лопатки, неровно остриженные пряди волос, пальцы, пытавшиеся уцепиться за что-нибудь на выкрашенных краской стенах и срывающиеся, не нашедшие опоры в гладких застывших потеках. Эрик тоже цеплялся за мелочи, чтобы продержаться подольше, но это не помогало, совсем не помогало — слишком все было неожиданно и ярко, слишком горячей была кожа Илана, слишком красивым он казался сейчас, в полумраке комнаты. Илан снова сбился, зашипел и сполз на пол, на четвереньки, утягивая Эрика за собой. Когда он опустился на локти, прогнувшись и застонав на выдохе, Эрик понял, что его не хватит больше ни на минуту.

 

Октябрь

— Расскажи.

— Зачем тебе?

— Интересно, — пожал плечами Брайан. — Из тебя все приходится клещами вытягивать.

Эрик слегка покачивался на качелях, не отрывая ног от земли.

— Он был студентом. На несколько лет старше меня.

— И?

— Я помогал ему со статьями и работой в Совете... Но мы недолго встречались, всего несколько месяцев.

— Почему? — Брайан свесился с качелей, подобрал сухой листик, прилетевший с дерева неподалеку.

— Он уехал почти сразу после выпуска. Получил работу в Берлине.

— И что, вы так просто разошлись?

— Ну... — Эрик посмотрел на затянутое тучами серое небо, из которого то и дело начинала сыпаться мелкая морось, потом словно одумывалась, но ненадолго. — Нет, мы переписывались с полгода. Просто у меня не было денег, а у него — времени. Слушай, зачем тебе все это?

— Тебе неприятно? — жалобно спросил Брайан и протянул Эрику листик. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, но взял и стал вертеть в руках.

— Не особо. Были и более неприятные вещи... и люди. Нет, — поспешно сказал он, увидев, что Брайан собирается что-то сказать. — Всех перечислять не буду.

— Есть что перечислять? — Брайан вспомнил первый вечер с Элис, сложную гамму чувств, которые испытывал тогда, и попытался сравнить с сиюминутными ощущениями.

— Не комментирую.

— А как же девушки?

— Что с ними? — утомленно спросил Эрик.

— Неужели они тебе совсем не нравились?

— Совсем.

Они помолчали.

— У тебя правда была какая-то страшная тайна в прошлом? — вдруг спросил Брайан, обмирая от собственной смелости. Эрик повернулся к нему, брови удивленно поползли вверх. — Ну, знаешь, ходили слухи...

— Что считать страшной тайной, — буркнул Эрик. — Может, они узнали, что я списывал на экзаменах?

— А ты списывал?

Эрик оскалился и, перегнувшись через поручень, отвесил Брайану подзатыльник. Тот ойкнул и рассмеялся своим немного щекотным, вибрирующим смехом.

— Я замерз, — сказал он. — Пошли домой?


	3. Si me tocas me dañarás irremediablemente

Заперев входную дверь, Брайан собрался подняться к себе, но услышал грохот. Подумав, не следует ли вооружиться чем-нибудь тяжелым, он на цыпочках прокрался по коридору и осторожно сунул нос в кухню. К счастью, никого, кроме Эрика, там не было.

— Ты сегодня рано, — сказал Брайан. Эрик повернулся к нему всем корпусом, с тумбы скатилась помидорка, устремившись под стол. Эрик проводил ее взглядом и тихо чертыхнулся. — Все в порядке?

— Не сказал бы. Не достанешь...?

Брайан похлопал глазами, залез под стол, вытащил беглянку и сполоснул под краном. 

— Ты учишься работать одной рукой? — спросил он, посмотрев, как Эрик неловко пристраивает овощи на доске.

— Я потянул плечо.

— Это серьезно?

Эрик попробовал пожать плечами и скривился.

— Жить буду.

С минуту Брайан наблюдал за попытками разрезать помидор, потом поставил рюкзак в угол и решительно оттеснил Эрика от разделочной доски.

— Чайник поставь. Уверен, доктор велел не тревожить руку. Ты ведь был у доктора? — спросил он с внезапным подозрением.

— Был.

— И что он сказал?

— Не тревожить руку, — Эрик налил чайник и угрюмо уселся в угол. — Прикладывать лед... И повязку на несколько дней.

— Как тебя угораздило? — Брайан вдохновенно покромсал помидорки и стал вырезать из них звездочки, заливая доску соком.

— В неравной борьбе с балкой победила балка. Эй, ты что делаешь?

— Так веселее, — звездочки отправились к огурцам, порезанным благопристойными, хоть и очень неровными, кубиками. — Значит, на несколько дней я тут хозяин, а ты будешь меня слушаться и хорошо себя вести. Согласен?

Эрик с тоской посмотрел на потолок и вздохнул.

 

Удобно устроиться никак не получалось. Плечо ныло, противная боль не давала сосредоточиться. Раздраженно отложив сперва учебник, а потом и О`Генри, Эрик пролистал конспект вчерашней лекции, посмотрел в окно, зачем-то заглянул в шкаф, снова выглянул в окно и решил, что лучше всего будет лечь спать. Доктор велел перед сном снять тугую повязку и наложить ее более свободно, но как это сделать одной рукой, Эрик не представлял. Он уже почти выпутался из рубашки, когда в дверь постучали.

— Я подумал, тебе нужна помощь с повязкой, — сказал Брайан.

— Сам справлюсь.

Левая бровь очень выразительно изогнулась.

— Можно я на это посмотрю?

Эрик ругнулся и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не зашипеть, стягивая рукав с забинтованной руки.

— Я справлюсь! — рявкнул он, рассчитывая, что Брайан обидится и уйдет, но тот только нахмурился, глядя сердито.

— Было велено меня слушаться. Будешь изворачиваться — растревожишь и дольше промучаешься.

Все было правильно и логично, и Эрик прекрасно это понимал, но просто так сдаться не мог.

— Нечего строить из себя заботливую мамочку.

— Позови, когда будешь готов, — невозмутимо ответил Брайан и ушел к себе.

Избавившись от рубашки и бинта, Эрик полез под душ. Он не хотел, чтобы Брайан помогал ему, не хотел чувствовать его тепло через ребристую ткань. Ему и без того было непросто засыпать по ночам, и он малодушно предпочитал не знать, каковы были руки Брайана наощупь. 

Но, похоже, деваться было некуда.

Он сидел на постели, смотрел, как виток за витком разматывается белая лента, спускаясь из рук Брайана на пол, и ощущал себя ужасно, мучительно беспомощным. «Если ты прикоснешься ко мне...» 

— Повернись чуть-чуть. Ага, вот так. Ууу... Погоди, сначала лед.

Пока Брайан выскребал из морозилки ледяную крошку, Эрик скосил глаза на плечо. Выглядело оно не очень — красное, распухшее. Брайан вернулся, протянул пакет и прихватку и уселся на краешек стола.

— Больно? — сочувственно спросил он.

— Если не дергаться, не очень.

Крошка растаяла быстро. Не обращая внимания на злость в прозрачных глазах, Брайан аккуратно промокнул плечо полотенцем и принялся накладывать бинт, невесомо проходя рукой по каждому витку, чтобы ткань ложилась ровно. Перед носом у Эрика маячила то его футболка, то конопушки на коже, то рыжеватая макушка, пахнущая осенним солнцем. Иногда он упирался коленом в бедро, наклоняясь, чтобы протянуть ленту вокруг груди, и каждый раз Эрик старался не вздрагивать. 

— Так не туго?

Эрик помотал головой, не будучи уверенным в своем голосе. Наконец Брайан завязал концы бинта — разумеется, бантиком — но не отошел, а робко коснулся белой ткани, почти погладил.

— Все пройдет, — неловко сказал он.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Эрик, который хотел только одного — лечь, закрыть глаза, и чтобы эти теплые руки никуда не исчезали. «Если ты прикоснешься ко мне...»

Теперь уже ничего было не исправить и не забыть.


	4. Si me tocas me dañarás irremediablemente (alt take)

Эрику надоели тяжелые вздохи справа, и он резко остановился.

— Ну, в чем дело?

Брайан испуганно моргнул.

— Ты так тяжело вздыхаешь, что у меня молоко в пакете скиснет.

— У тебя нет знакомых, которые бы умели играть в биллиард? — ответил Брайан, поняв, что просто так от него не отстанут.

— Я умею, — не подумав, ляпнул Эрик и отшатнулся, такая надежда вспыхнула в голубых глазах. — Чт-то?

— Ты ведь меня научишь?!

— Зачем? — Эрик двинулся к дому, потому что пакет с покупками оттягивал руку. — Хочешь покрасоваться перед мисс Харбинсон?

— Уже...

— То есть?

— Ну, мы разговаривали о... о видах спорта, и господстве мужчин, ну и... как-то так получилось, что... они с Эрин бросили мне вызов... или я им... в общем, у меня есть неделя, чтобы выиграть!

Эрик посмотрел на Брайана как на психа.

— Ты когда-нибудь кий держал в руках?

— Нет.

— И хочешь за неделю научиться играть?

— Ну... Да, — Брайан вздохнул и зачем-то огляделся. — Ну хотя бы не опозориться... Пожалуйста, Эрик! Сыграй со мной!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я еще и в игре участвовал?!

— Пожалуйста!

Эрику порой попадались милые щенки с огромными влажными глазами, которые смотрели вот так же умильно и просяще, виляя хвостиком на вкусную косточку или кусок колбасы или резиновый мячик в руках хозяина... Он ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть чье-то сердце устояло перед этим взглядом.

 

Вечером они пошли в бар, где был биллиард. Эрик шагал широко, спрятав руки в карманы, а нос — в воротник, и краем уха слушал болтовню Брайана. До него постепенно начинало доходить, во что он ввязался, и шаги становились все медленнее и мельче, так что под конец Брайану пришлось чуть ли не тащить его на буксире — что само по себе было достаточно ужасно.

Эрик взял несколько бутылок пива, выбрал кии и положил на бортик мелок. 

— Во что вы договорились играть?

— То есть? В биллиард...

— Снукер? Пул? Русский?

— Ээээ... — Брайан со страхом перевел взгляд со стола на Эрика.

— Все понятно, — тот сунул в руки Брайана кий. — Начнем с самого простого. Пойду возьму еще пива...

Первые шаги дались легко. Эрик показал, как определить центр тяжести кия, как следует его держать, объяснил назначение разноцветных шаров и вкратце объяснил, как они ведут себя после ударов. Брайан внимательно кивал, почти забыв про пиво, и если бы мог, точно записывал бы основные моменты. Когда запас того, что следовало рассказать в качестве вводной, истощился, Эрик вцепился в бутылку и сосредоточился на том, как перейти к практике и при этом избежать... Ему самому было смешно... Тех приемов, которыми молодые люди обычно учили играть своих девушек.

— Так, смотри на меня внимательно, — сказал он и взял кий. — Встаешь у бортика, вот так. Ты ведь правша? — Брайан кивнул. — Значит, левая рука у тебя — упор, кий в правой, наклоняешься над столом, целишься в центр шара. Можешь сделать пару-тройку пробных замахов, потом бей. Давай.

Это и правда было бы смешно, но Эрику особо смеяться не хотелось — хотелось применить те самые приемы, которые так хорошо действовали на девушек. Он ненавидел тесные джинсы и мягкую футболку, складками устроившуюся в изгибе поясницы. Он хотел подойти ближе, прошептать на ухо «Ты неправильно держишь кий», обхватить пальцы, мягко поправляя их хватку на рукояти... Отбросить кий к чертям, раздвинуть коленом ноги, избавиться от футболки, целовать лопатки, загривок...

— Так? — услышал он голос Брайана.

— Да... Что?! Нет...

— Неправильно?

Эрик с трудом вернулся в реальный мир.

— Попробуй ударить по шару... Сначала пробный замах. Кий должен скользить плавно...

Тьфу, черт.

Локоть Брайана оттопырился вправо, кий ходил ходуном.

— Локоть и плечо на одну линию, — командовал Эрик, встав поодаль и скрестив руки на груди. — Не цепляйся за кий так, будто хочешь его сломать. Целься в центр, пока только в центр. Двигаться должна только рука от локтя вниз. Изменишь позу — смажешь удар.

Брайан прилежно прицелился, кий скользнул по шару, а Брайан чуть не впечатался носом в сукно.

— Еще пива...

 

На второй вечер картина стала выглядеть чуть симпатичнее, хотя у Брайана все равно не хватало сосредоточенности, чтобы превратить свое тело в неподвижный остов с единственным шарниром — локтем. Эрик, сжав руки в кулаки, смотрел, как он растопорщивается и елозит из стороны в сторону, повторял одно и то же — «Одна линия... Теперь замри...» На третий вечер его терпение иссякло.

— Упор должен быть чуть выше, — Эрик сильными пальцами вылепливал из руки Брайана, лежавшей на сукне, нужную фигуру. — Не оттопыривай локоть, — он перегнулся через Брайана, фиксируя сустав. — Плечо ниже, — Брайан ойкнул, когда его чуть ли не согнули пополам в позвоночнике. — Про ноги вообще забываешь, — Брайан не ожидал, что Эрик подтолкнет ногой его ногу, и свалился бы под стол, не перехвати его Эрик поперек талии. — А теперь все сначала!

Подержав повисшего в его руках Брайана и поняв, что от контакта хуже не только ему, но и процессу игры, Эрик снова занял относительно безопасную наблюдательную позицию и только раздавал команды и делал короткие замечания. Брайан затягивал с пробными замахами, подавался вперед в момент удара, не держал линию руки, в общем — делал все, что и полагалось делать человеку, впервые вставшему к биллиардному столу несколько дней назад. Шары его подпрыгивали, подныривали под кий, перескакивали через бортики и разбегались врассыпную, не желая влетать в лузы. Эрик иногда выныривал из мира сладких грез, ужасался жестокости мира реального и заныривал обратно. Он и сам не знал, что у него настолько веселая и смелая фантазия.

В субботу они встретились с «командой соперника». Брайан хорохорился, важничал, сыпал терминами и вспоминал, какой изящный шар положил вчера в лузу после триплета. Девушки хихикали, потягивали пиво и только что не спрашивали, какой стороной кия бить. Точнее, это могла бы спросить Элис — как Эрик и предполагал. После примерно получаса мучений все пришло к тому, что Элис и Брайан шушукались в углу, а Эрик и Эрин разыграли довольно интересную партию в снукер, успев занять нужный стол, пока не собрались завсегдатаи. 

Иногда отвлекаясь от фрейма, Эрик поглядывал на откровенно флиртующего Брайана. Тот был не то чтобы мастером, но хотя бы старался — как казалось, не только флиртовать, но и не замечать незаинтересованности собеседницы. В переводе на более привычную модель сам Эрик вел себя почти так же, и от этого во рту появлялся неприятный привкус. Он не мог даже ревновать — только посочувствовать, видя всю безнадежность стремлений Брайана.

 

— Вы классно играли! — убежденно заявил Брайан по дороге домой. 

— Ты не видел ни одного удара, — усмехнулся Эрик с чуть большей горечью, чем рассчитывал.

— Неправда! Твой дабл-кисс с синим шаром был очень красивый.

Эрик удивленно помолчал, потом фыркнул про себя. Он не отказался бы от дабл-кисса кое с кем посимпатичнее синего шара.

— Поразительная наблюдательность.

— Элис рассказывала про семинары по современной драматургии... А я от нее засыпаю.

Ну что ж, современная драматургия спасла мой триумф, подумал Эрик. И хотя бы синий шар получил свое.

— Ты ведь не откажешься потренировать меня еще немного? Конечно, за неделю многого не добьешься, но мне показалось, я стал делать некоторые успехи...

Фантазия встрепенулась и начала разворачивать красочные полотна на фоне зеленого сукна.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Эрик, догадываясь, что энтузиазма все равно надолго не хватит. — Ты даже ни разу сукно не пропорол...


	5. Волосы цвета осенней листвы

1

После пары недель жизни в новом доме у Эрика создалось впечатление, что сосед его не то побаивается, не то стесняется... Комфортности обстановки это не способствовало, и Эрик решил попытаться разрешить недоразумение — он, в конце концов, не кусался и не посягал на сокровенное... Пока.

Брайан нашелся в кухне, на табуретке, в попытке дотянуться до чего-то, очевидно, спрятавшегося в самом дальнем углу верхней полки шкафчика. Окидывая взглядом крепкую, но не лишенную особого, мужского, изящества фигуру, Эрик ощутил себя гурманом. Складки на футболке подчеркнули изгиб поясницы, когда Брайан привстал на цыпочки. Почувствовав, что любование может плохо закончиться, Эрик осторожно кашлянул и тут же кинулся ловить Брайана, который от неожиданности потерял равновесие. К счастью (или к сожалению), помощь не потребовалась — Брайан уцепился за полку и устоял на ногах.

— Не хотел тебя пугать, — виновато сказал Эрик. — Что-то ищешь? Помочь?

— Я куда-то спрятал от Джоша баночку с чаем, — ответил Брайан, слегка смущаясь. — Не могу найти.

— Если уступишь мне табурет, я посмотрю на верхней полке. 

Увы, полка была пуста.

— Я вообще-то хотел предложить сходить в кино. 

— А что показывают?

— Не знаю... Тут неподалеку есть кинотеатр, можно было бы дойти и посмотреть.

— Ладно, — согласился Брайан. — Заодно чаю куплю...

Афиша на входе гласила, что через полчаса начнется «Назад в будущее». Брайана это воодушевило, так что они запаслись попкорном и, не сговариваясь, выбрали места на самом краю последнего ряда. Эрика занимал не столько фильм, сколько сосед. В зале то становилось светло, то он проваливался во тьму, а потом вспышки молнии на экране снова выхватывали линии, контуры, лишая их цвета. Веснушки стали почти черными мушками, а волосы отливали не осенним багрянцем, а цветом электричества. Брайан, не обращая внимания на чудесные метаморфозы, довольно хрустел и изредка комментировал происходившее на экране, но в несколько странном ключе.

— Вот, смотри, смотри, опять!

— Что?

— Они меняются местами в кадре. Ближе — дальше, видишь? А теперь наоборот!

Эрик тоже хрустнул кукурузиной, которая расплывалась на языке.

— Отличная машина, эта Делориан...

После сеанса Эрик затащил Брайана в маленький ресторанчик фаст-фуда, где они взяли хот-доги и колу и пристроились на высоких барных табуретах у окна.

— Голливуд мастерски штампует развлекательное кино! — разглагольствовал Брайан, но Эрик его почти не слушал, цепляясь взглядом за жесты и манеры. Брайан был похож на воробья на жердочке, который отчего-то боялся расправить крылья. — ...куча денег, чтобы штамповать и дальше, в то время как европейский кинематограф... — Руки почти целиком прятались в длинных, не по размеру, рукавах темно-синего свитера; движения их были немного скованными, как будто из опасения что-нибудь задеть. Эрик поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится эта загнанная в воображаемые рамки экспрессивность. — Зато актеры! Нет, я не говорю про, скажем, Кристала, его и мужчиной-то назвать трудно...

— А какие м... ммм... актеры тебе нравятся? — спросил Эрик, поймав нить монолога. Брайан распушился, как всегда перед вдохновенной речью, призванной произвести впечатление на собеседника.

— Ты видел любимца Линча, Маклохлана? Очень, очень любопытный типаж. А Брэд Дурифф? Люди, которые не боятся играть в необычных, я бы сказал — эксклюзивных вещах...

Заливал Брайан складно, но Эрик ему не верил. Как студенту мог нравиться Дурифф? Студенты любили Пачино и де Ниро, Земекиса, а не непонятного, сумрачного Дэвида Линча, который будто снимал кошмарный сон.

— А ты? Каких актеров предпочитаешь?

— Талантливых, — ответил Эрик и шумно допил затерявшиеся в кусочках подтаявшего льда остатки колы. Он понимал, что его тянет, как магнитом, к этому немного неуклюжему, но по-своему симпатичному парню. Следовало придумать, и быстро, как перейти для Брайана в категорию людей, которым не было нужды пускать пыль в глаза... Но сначала понять, существовала ли такая категория в принципе.

2

Эрик успел сделать наброски до того, как солнце начало пригревать, и серьезно подозревал, подходя к дому, что Брайан еще спит. Но нет — тот сидел на крыльце, уткнувшись в книжку, и задумчиво помахивал зажатым в руке карамельным яблоком. Эрик остановился поодаль, спрятавшись в чехарде света и тени под деревом. Только-только начавшие опадать листья терялись в солнечных кляксах, а их печальный шелест сливался с шепотом пока еще теплого ветра. Золотые монетки, подхваченные его порывами, долетали и до крыльца, одна опустилась на волосы, которых тоже будто коснулось крыло осени.

Книга явно сильно занимала Брайана, но вот он потянулся перевернуть лист, и не без удивления увидел уже забытое яблоко. Язык прошелся по ярко-красному бочку, а у Эрика вдруг стало тесно в джинсах. Брайан пристально посмотрел на яблоко, потом лизнул еще раз, прижался губами к блестящей карамельной кожице. Эрик смотрел, не отрываясь, хоть и чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, как в дешевом фильме. С ним Брайан так не делал — он отвечал на ласки, но так, словно до сих пор не мог расслабиться, принять все как должное, раствориться в близости. Как тут было не позавидовать яблоку, которое явно не вызывало стеснения.

Можно было стоять под деревом еще долго, но возбуждение уже было не унять. Закрываясь планшетом, Эрик взбежал по ступенькам и, бросив короткое «...утро», скрылся в доме. Брайан заметил только мелькнувший перед глазами планшет, и снова вернулся к яблоку и книге, пока Эрик не приоткрыл дверь и не высунулся на улицу.

— Брайан? Можно тебя?..

Не успел Брайан войти в коридор, как его схватили и прижали к стене. Эрик впился в губы, слизывая сахарную липкость и удивленный смех. Когда он дернул молнию джинсов и опустился на колени, Брайан только охнул тихонько. Так было всегда — он будто боялся, и напряжение, с которым пытался не делать того, чего требовало тело — того, чего хотел от него Эрик — заставляло быть более напористым, даже грубым в попытках разбить надуманные ограничения. Эрик давно готов был сказать «Отпусти тормоза», но не знал, не смутит ли это Брайана еще больше.

Руки Брайана скользили по стене — здесь не было простыни или подушки, в которую можно было вцепиться, и он бессознательно выбрал единственный возможный вариант, запустив пальцы в волосы Эрика. Удовольствие вспыхнуло мощным импульсом, Эрик глухо заурчал, как довольный кот. Но этого ему было мало, и он, положив руки Брайану на бедра, подтолкнул их к себе, показывая, что совсем не против более активного участия. Брайан выдохнул и наконец резко, размашисто двинулся навстречу Эрику.

Сравнение с наркоманом, получившим сильный наркотик, становилось все актуальнее. Эрик думал об этом, лежа ночью рядом с Брайаном. 

— Брайан... — шептал он, зарываясь носом в подернутые осенней рыжиной пряди. — Брайан...

Можно было бояться красивых слов, можно было сказать — почти одержимость. Такая глупая. Совершенно непреодолимая.

3

Осень шагала все шире, и за ней тянулись невидимые паутинки и утренний иней. На тротуарах не пересыхали лужи, а пруды и дорожки парков скрылись под кружевным покрывалом опавших листьев. Солнце, выглядывая ненадолго из-за туч, золотило тонкие нити в редеющих кронах — как пряди волос, ловившие на себя солнечные зайчики. Откуда взялась эта ассоциация, Эрик не помнил, но вновь и вновь поднимал голову, вглядываясь в теплые сполохи, играющие в пятнашки с ветром.

 

...Брайан сидел рядом со скучающим видом и постукивал карандашом по конспекту. Странно, подумал Эрик, разве у них была хоть одна общая лекция? Профессор бубнил что-то неразборчиво, а меловые каракули на доске терялись в пляске пылинок. Брайан придвинулся ближе — Эрик почувствовал тепло его колена под партой — и прошептал:

— Поехали завтра кататься на лодке... Как в лучших колледжах Оксбриджа.

Эрик кивнул, пытаясь поймать взгляд прятавшихся за жуткой оправой ярких глаз, но Брайан уже снова отвернулся. Неслышные слова лектора капали на пол...

...только что светило солнце, и вдруг на город опустилась поспешная ночь. Автобус все не шел, как Эрик ни вглядывался в приплясывающие над дорогой огни, надеясь, что между ними вот-вот появятся нужные фары. Брайана ожидание не смущало — он пристроился на скамейке и что-то писал в блокноте, изредка прикусывая ручку в задумчивости. Когда он склонял голову ниже, всматриваясь в написанные строки, макушка попадала в круг тусклого света от фонаря, и волосы становились почти белыми, будто подернутыми изморозью... 

...по мелкой ряби скакали ослепительные бесцветные вспышки. Эрик ворочал веслами и думал, почему с ними вдруг оказался Спенсер. Они с Брайаном шутливо мутузили друг друга, то и дело грозя перевернуть лодку, а иногда Брайан склонялся к уху Спенса, что-то говорил, и оба начинали хохотать — открыто, заразительно. Эрик понимал, что злиться глупо: куда ему тягаться с лучшим другом. И все равно не мог ничего поделать с глухим раздражением, с желанием и невозможностью обнять, перехватить внимание. Он чувствовал себя лишним, и это...

 

Где-то под окнами завыла сигнализация машины, хлопнуло не то окно, не то дверь, и Эрик подскочил на кровати, вырываясь из душных, тягучих грез, как из-под воды. Обрывки недосмотренного сна все еще пологом висели над кроватью, в его складках затерялся непонятно почему вернувшийся образ. Эрик провел рукой по простыням рядом, будто надеясь поймать тепло, которого там никогда не было. Он вспомнил, откуда взялись мысли о теплых бликах на прядях, перебираемых ветром. Только вот до этого момента он и не осознавал, что осень каждым своим вздохом напоминала о былом, что все еще окрашивала листья не в багрянец и золото, а в цвет рыжеватых волос.


	6. Разноцветные воспоминания

Калейдоскоп впечатлений от поездки не успел рассыпаться и утихомириться, а Брайан уже принялся морально готовиться к Фиесте. Он прочитал биографию братьев Монгольфье и пару сомнительного вида брошюрок об истории их удивительного изобретения, выписывал в свой блокнот цитаты, связанные с воздушными шарами, и спорил о том, о чем человечество наспорилось до хрипоты и катастроф сотни лет назад. По мере приближения заветной даты разговоры переключились на метеорологические требования к полетам, прогнозы синоптиков, ежевечернее пристальное изучение облаков и опасения по поводу того, что вдруг прольется дождь или разбушуется ураган. Эрика это начало порядком утомлять, он с нетерпением считал дни, оставшиеся до начала праздника, тем более что последние несколько недель отнюдь не предполагали внезапных климатических катастроф — не то чтобы это кого-нибудь убедило.

Очередная попытка выспаться накануне важного события предсказуемо потерпела крах; Брайан уснул только в четвертом часу утра, и Эрику стоило большого труда растолкать его, пока за окнами еще царили перламутровые предрассветные сумерки. Как всегда, сонного Брайана пришлось тащить за шкирку до ванной, потом вливать в него кофе, и только после этого во взгляде появилась легкая осмысленность. Через минуту Эрик уже пожалел о том, что вообще разбудил соседа — все волнения и сомнения проснулись вместе с ним.

В Эштон Корт стекались потоки людей и машин, гигантская зеленая воронка всасывала их в себя. По траве были рассеяны огромные пестрые цветы — шары, готовые оторваться от земли. Кромка неба золотилась, разбавляя светом стальную голубизну, трава лишь чуть-чуть шевелилась под едва заметным прохладным дыханием утреннего ветерка, и полупрозрачные мазки облаков, меняя цвет, таяли с каждой минутой, не надеясь увидеть новый день. Эрик и Брайан нашли свободное место на лужайке и опустились в траву, слушая и не слыша разговоры вокруг.

Наконец шары стартовали, и это было похоже на опадающие лепестки в перевернутом кадре, только сейчас они возносились к небу, подхваченные невидимыми ветрами, неспешно, величаво и грациозно, от них веяло невообразимым спокойствием и достоинством. Зрители выдохнули, по усадьбе разнесся легкий шепоток восхищения. Когда солнце показалось над горизонтом, стало непонятно, его ли лучи пробиваются сквозь огромные купола или внутренний огонь, державший их на плаву. Как только очередной цветок отрывался от земли, на его месте тут же распускался следующий. Один за другим они расцвечивали небо, переплывали реку над Клифтонским мостом, задерживались над городскими крышами.

Эрик посмотрел на Брайана — в голубых глазах, как в небе над ними, плескалось солнце. И даже от понимания того, что сейчас его бы сочли помехой, желание прикоснуться к счастливой улыбке не становилось меньше. Когда последний шар плавно взял курс на город, напряжение, царившее в поместье, несколько ослабло.

— Вечером посмотрим на них из города, да? — Брайан лег на бок и подпер голову рукой. — Где можно забраться на крышу, ты не знаешь?

 

Солнце поднялось высоко и усердно припекало; зрители начали покидать насиженные места — кто-то уезжал домой, кто-то отправился к реке. Брайан лежал, закрыв глаза, раскинув руки, и перебирал разноцветные воспоминания. Это лето стало лучшим, самым интересным, самым ярким в его жизни, и вот теперь оно отгорало вокруг, а вместо пепла в воздухе кружился звон насекомых, сладкий, густой запах полевых цветов и жар солнечных лучей. Это лето можно было потрогать, его хотелось пить и им хотелось дышать, оно дрожало на кончиках пальцев и оставалось на коже отблесками солнечных зайчиков. 

Рядом сидел Эрик, грыз травинку и изредка поглядывал на Брайана — все так же внимательно, вопросительно, выжидающе. Все то, что случилось за последний месяц, не укладывалось в голове, калейдоскоп перемешивался и непрестанно собирался в новые и новые узоры, которые Брайан не мог понять. Не мог привыкнуть к прикосновениям, чужому дыханию, сплетающемуся с его вздохами, к собственному желанию видеть, говорить, обнимать — и больше всего к желанию Эрика делать то же самое.

Наверное, ему просто напекло макушку, вот и лезла в голову разная чушь. Но он точно знал, что скользящие по летнему небу силуэты казались еще красивее оттого, что они восхищались ими вместе. Он открыл глаза и на мгновение ослеп, когда мягкое рыжеватое сияние сменилось яркими брызгами света, заполнившими собой весь мир.

— Ты проголодался? — спросил Эрик, когда Брайан завозился, переворачиваясь на живот.

— Нет... — Брайан подумал. — Нет, я... 

Эрик вертел в руках белую кашку, и Брайан только сейчас заметил, какие длинные у него пальцы, как мягко они поглаживают крохотные лепестки, словно изучая и наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — неловко сказал он и покраснел.

— Что? — переспросил Эрик, но тут же понял и положил руку Брайану на поясницу, чуть сдвинув влажную от травы и медленно прогревающейся земли футболку. — Так хорошо?

— Ммм, — промямлил Брайан, пряча лицо. Он не увидел, но почувствовал, как Эрик, не убирая руку, вытянулся рядом и прижался губами к веснушкам прямо над локтем.

Так было хорошо, очень. Свежий ветерок поцелуем скользнул по коже, ненадолго унося с собой тепло августовского дня. Все тело заполнило... не желание, нет, что-то более спокойное — томление, вспомнил Брайан слово из книг. Обрывки разговоров увязли в солнечном свете, ощутимом присутствии Эрика, одном бесконечном моменте под названием «летний день». Брайан вздохнул глубоко и поддался подкрадывающейся дремоте. К радужным кусочкам калейдоскопа прибавился еще один...


	7. All I want for Christmas is you

— Я не праздную Рождество, — сказал Эрик, который валялся на кровати и лениво листал конспект.

— Нет, но как же дух праздника? Я ведь не заставляю возносить молитвы или петь осанну или что там еще полагается делать... — Брайана это очень расстроило. — Нарядим елку, мама испечет вкусное печенье, вот и все... Можешь считать это политическим праздником. Атрибутика! — он уже не знал, какой довод привести. Эрик зевнул. — Эрик... Мама тебя с лета не может дозваться в гости, и меня из-за этого пилит! Ты ведь обещал ей, что приедешь!

— Тогда все было по-другому, — недовольно ответил Эрик, прячась за конспектом. Брайан возмущенно отобрал у него огромную тетрадь.

— Как это? Ничего не было!

— Вот именно, ничего не было.

— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Брайан. Эрик вздохнул громко и отчаянно, как человек, которого заставляют делать нечто совершенно невозможное.

— Я все равно собирался заниматься все каникулы, у меня куча работы, — он неловко попытался сменить тему.

— Ты что, просто будешь сидеть дома, один?!

— Ну... да?

— В Рождество?! Когда я предлагаю тебе поехать со мной, и поесть мамину индейку, и познакомиться со Спенсером, и, и...

Эрик отобрал у похожего на нахохлившегося, обиженного воробья Брайана свой конспект и неубедительно уставился в него.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Иначе меня оставят на второй год.

— Ну и ладно. Нам и без тебя будет неплохо, — Брайан собрался уходить, но Эрик схватил его за руку и повалил на кровать рядом с собой. Конспект с тихим шуршанием сполз на пол.

— Пришли мне открытку, ммм?

— Нет! — Брайан попытался вырваться, но понял, что это не сработает, и затих в надежде усыпить бдительность. — И пряников не привезу. Ты представляешь, что мне мама устроит? Можешь не рассчитывать, на байку о твоей неуспеваемости она не купится, — он хотел сохранить серьезный вид и обвинительный тон, но невольно хихикнул, когда от мягкого фыркания в ухо по телу разбежались мурашки. — И нечего...

— Тогда скажи, что любой намек на христианские ценности и ритуалы вызывает у меня отвращение, так что на Рождество, Пасху и прочие подобные праздники я вынужден отсиживаться в самом дальнем и безлюдном углу. Так... будет проще, — будто про себя закончил Эрик и, прежде чем Брайан начал соображать, что он имел в виду, занялся выпутыванием его из рубашки и джинсов.

 

Спенсер, конечно, поворчал, но приглашение украсить елку принял, когда Брайан пообещал угощение за хорошую работу. Дес тоже вызвался помогать, только почти все время провел у коробок с игрушками, рассматривая их и вспоминая, какие шары были у него дома, когда он был маленьким. Обходя его, как айсберг, ребята быстро спрятали посверкивающие сосульки и снежинки в зеленых лапах елки, закидали ее дождиком и отправились на кухню требовать законную награду.

Вечером Брайан перебирал старые пластинки, до которых ни у кого так и не дошли руки, и от скуки предавался любимому занятию — фантазиям, в которых вместо прекрасных девушек главная роль теперь отводилась Эрику. Было бы здорово наряжать елку вместе, думал Брайан. Конечно, не обошлось бы без неловких моментов, когда мама начала бы вспоминать первую разбитую сыном игрушку или возмущенный вопль при виде кубиков с буквами, выглядывающих из разорванной обертки, вместо вожделенной модельки классического Мустанга. Эрик бы посмеивался, а Брайан краснел и шептал, что теперь-то он уже большой мальчик. Потом они сварили бы глинтвейн, а Брайан спросил бы Эрика о зимних традициях, и они разговаривали бы, изредка подогревая вино, до глубокой ночи, а наутро проснулись бы оттого, что в окна светит рыжее зимнее солнце...

Увы, из всего списка был лишь глинтвейн, и то, замечтавшись, Брайан переборщил с сахаром, попытался исправить это апельсинами, которые тоже оказались сладкими, так что в итоге вино было больше похоже на патоку. Мама забросала его вопросами об «университетских друзьях», имея в виду женский пол, конечно же. Брайан напустил на себя таинственный вид и упомянул о самой красивой девушке Бристоля с факультета Драмы. Глядя на то, как мама и Дес понимающе подмигивают друг другу, Брайан начал понимать, почему Эрик предпочел остаться дома.

Так прошел сочельник, а следующее утро было хмурым и сырым — никакого солнца, только невыветрившийся запах вина и пряностей. Елка смотрелась удивительно потерянно, будто, забывшись и увлекшись праздником, оставила свою красоту и, может быть, частичку жизни во вчерашнем дне, а теперь не могла понять, как очутилась здесь. После обеда зашел Спенсер, и они отправились в любимый паб. Нависая над своим бокалом, Брайан поймал себя на том, что оглядывает привычный интерьер критически, оценивая, что бы сказал о нем Эрик.

— Ну рассказывай, — пихнул его в бок Спенсер.

— А? О чем?

— Это та твоя блондинка, Элис? Открыла двери наконец?

— Я не...

— Да брось, — Спенсер отхлебнул пива. — У тебя на роже все написано. Скучаешь, жалеешь, что не привез ее и не показал родное гнездо?

— Да нет же, — Брайан смущенно уткнулся в кружку, подцепив на кончик носа немного пены. — Все не так.

— Что может быть не так? Симптомы налицо. 

— Правда, девушки тут ни при чем, я просто думал о... о Рождестве, знаешь... Об образе Рождества в поэзии, да...

Спенсер нахмурился.

— Я думал, мы приятели. Мне ты можешь рассказать все, Брайан — кажется, так мы договаривались? Не заливай мне про образы, я не слепой. Не хочешь делиться...

— Нет, Спенс, — Брайан почти запаниковал. — Не делай так, прошу. Не надо. С Элис... мы разошлись, решили, так будет лучше — она свободный человек, я тоже, никаких обид и сожалений о прошлом...

Спенсер покосился на друга, потом снова уделил все внимание темному пиву.

— Я понял, можешь не продолжать. Жаль, что мы не можем, видимо, поговорить по душам, как раньше.

— Ну поверь мне, я не скрываю от тебя новую владычицу моего сердца... Просто день после сочельника всегда такой странный, — выкрутился Брайан. Спенсер хмыкнул.

— А что твой сосед? Ты вроде собирался его притащить сюда? Познакомились бы... Твоя мама хоть раз в неделю, да упоминает о нем, и смотрит так мечтательно...

Брайан невольно улыбнулся и тут же покраснел.

— У него учебный проект, его буксиром от учебников не оттащишь.

— Жаль, — сказал Спенсер. — Можно было бы чего-нибудь замутить.

Еще день Брайан выдержал, потому что в холодильнике оставалась индейка, но когда под утро очнулся от весьма развязного сна и пожалел, что некого обнять и некому уткнуться в шею, то понял, что ужасно хочет... домой. Он был дома — и, кажется, считал теперь домом другое место.

 

За то короткое время, которое Эрик провел с Десом и его женой, болея за Брайана на Университетской викторине, он понял, что Дес иногда переставал ощущать себя членом семьи, даже несмотря на то, что знакомы они были очень давно. Просто у Брайана и его матери были воспоминания, в которых не участвовал больше никто — кроме, может быть, еще отца Брайана. Эрик знал, что это такое, когда вокруг людей образовывается невидимое поле, не позволяющее никому проникнуть в их закрытый мирок. Он не хотел ощущать себя лишним, не хотел слушать игривые намеки на то, что «у таких умных и красивых молодых людей должна быть куча поклонниц!», не хотел делать вид, что они с Брайаном просто приятели. По сравнению с подобной перспективой подготовка к весеннему семестру казалась путешествием в рай — да, в общем, и была таковой, особенно в тишине и при отсутствии отвлекающих факторов. Весна обещала быть интересной, с ее групповыми проектами, экспедициями, практикой и подготовкой к защите, и Эрик искренне радовался тихим дням в одиночестве, позволившим обдумать, как и на что он собирается тратить свое время в будущем.

Он ожидал Брайана ближе к Новому году, поэтому удивился, услышав щелчок входной двери через пару дней после Рождества. А когда вышел, обнаружил Брайана в кухне — тот доставал из рюкзака свертки и пакеты, причем вокруг на столе их было уже столько, что Эрик всерьез заподозрил: этот рюкзак когда-то принадлежал Мэри Поппинс.

— Тебя выгнали из дома?

— Нет, я сам уехал. Забыл важные книги, которые обязательно надо успеть прочитать.

— Ага, — Эрик прислонился к косяку и наблюдал за процессом опустошения рюкзака.

— Я привез пряники... То есть мама заставила взять. Но ты их не получишь! — Брайан, не оборачиваясь, приступил к переносу свертков со стола в холодильник.

— Как дома?

— Нормально... Мы со Спенсером нарядили елку, потом пили глинтвейн... Правда, я его испортил, — честное признание далось легко. — В общем, все как обычно.

— Но мысли о непрочитанных книгах не давали тебе покоя.

— Предполагает человек, который предпочел учебу отдыху в кругу семьи.

— Это твоя семья, Брайан, не моя.

В кухне повисло молчание. Эрик помедлил немного и, отлепившись от косяка и сделав шаг вперед, обнял Брайана.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся раньше, — сообщил он волосам на макушке.

— Угу, — ответил Брайан и выпустил из рук пакет с печеньем.

 

Из мира грез, сотканных словами и фантазией Йейтса, Брайана выманил дразнящий запах вина, приправленного корицей — удивительно неуместный среди пасмурных болот и клонящихся к земле ветвей, прекрасный своей живостью и теплом. Эрик не испортил глинтвейн, и теперь Брайан с вожделением смотрел на прижавшийся к запотевшему стеклу бокала апельсиновый бочок, наполовину скрытый в винной глубине. 

Тихо потрескивали свечи, шуршала за окном снежная крупа, порой сменявшаяся дождем; минута за минутой тихо утекали в небытие. Разговор довольно быстро сошел на нет, вытесненный ленивыми, пряными поцелуями с капелькой цитрусовой свежести. Плед чуть покусывал спину, не давая расслабиться, будоража нервы. Никаких прикосновений — только ласка во взгляде, осязаемом, как тяжелый шелк, и Брайан смущался, хоть и не знал, что можно увидеть в свете тонущих в воске огоньков. Наглядевшись, Эрик принялся чертить на коже узоры губами, запоминая, где прикосновение вызывает короткий, щекотный смех, где — тихий всхлип удовольствия... Брайан принимал условия, пока мог, но с каждым поцелуем все сильнее разгоралась жажда, потребность в более тесном контакте. «Эрик...», взмолился он, пытаясь притянуть Эрика к себе. Тот послушался, но по-своему — лег рядом, обнял Брайана, легко повторяя каждый изгиб тела, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Ласкал все так же дразняще, мягко и почти неощутимо покачивая бедрами, слушал неровное дыхание, прижимал к себе, пока Брайан не перестал вздрагивать и не расслабился в его руках.

Сердца стали успокаиваться, тела наливались сонной тяжестью, но Брайан вдруг встрепенулся.

— Я тебе ничего не приготовил на Рождество...

— Ерунда. Мне ничего не нужно, — пробормотал Эрик, устраиваясь удобнее на подушке.

Кроме тебя, не решился он добавить вслух.


	8. Разбилось зеркало, звеня

Иногда на Эрика нападала домовитость. Он пытался сражаться, понимая, что ненадолго задержится здесь, но некоторые приступы были особенно острыми, и страдал не только дом, но и Брайан.

— Держи, вот так...

— Мне не дотянуться!

— Еще чуть-чуть...

— Криво.

— Тогда нижний угол влево...

— Вот теперь точно не дотянуться! Ай!

Что-то хрустнуло, и на дне ванны заблестело прозрачное серебро осколков. Брайан в последний момент успел выставить вперед руку и только поэтому не свалился вместе с соскочившей с винтов полкой.

— Ты цел? — невнятно спросил Эрик, забыв вытащить изо рта приготовленные винтики.

— Да, но... — взгляд упал вниз. — Беда! Проклятье ждет меня... — автоматически процитировал Брайан. — Мы разбили зеркало!

— Плохо. Придется покупать новое.

Брайан зачарованно потянулся к осколкам, но Эрик перехватил его руку.

— Осторожно! Порежешься. Лучше я.

— Погоди, мне кажется, разбитое зеркало нельзя просто так выбрасывать...

— То есть?

— Ну, это же к несчастью! Есть какой-то способ избежать этого...

— Брайан, не говори ерунды, — фыркнул Эрик. — Веди себя как современный здравомыслящий молодой человек, а не как деревенская кумушка.

— Надо посмотреть в книгах, я точно помню...

Эрик снова фыркнул, быстро, но аккуратно собирая серебристые кусочки.

— Принеси лучше пакет для мусора.

— Никуда я не пойду! — заупрямился Брайан. — Не хочу потом семь лет мучиться...

Эрик вздохнул и, отодвинув возмущенного Брайана, отправился на кухню.

 

На следующий день Брайан встал не с той ноги, крысился на Эрика, так что тот забыл про кофе на плите, долго не мог найти нужный конспект и опоздал на лекцию. Его возмущало то, что Эрик не относился к беде серьезно, еще и подшучивал.

— Я преодолею свой ужас и натравлю на тебя целую стаю черных кошек, уж они-то обеспечат достаточное количество удачи? Ну хочешь, пойдем искать клевер? Или украдем у какой-нибудь лошади подкову?

— Не смешно, Эрик! — Брайан ткнул пальцем в подгоревшее пятно на плите. — Видишь?

— Конечно. Но насколько я помню, не призрак зеркала требовал от меня внимания к своим обвинительным речам, а кое-кто другой.

— Это только начало, вот увидишь.

— Если ты будешь верить — несомненно, убежавшим кофе дело не ограничится. Отныне и до... какого там? года виновник у нас один. Жаль, из-за безвременной кончины он не сможет ответить за свои злодеяния... — Эрик схватил Брайана в охапку. — Успокойся, слышишь? Это просто предрассудок.

— Верить и бояться — это нормально! Магия вещей...

— Не действует на тех, кто ее не замечает.

— Если бы ты дал мне выбросить осколки! Всего-то надо было вымыть их в проточной воде и завернуть в ткань...

— Да нет, это бы не помогло. Пришлось бы варить жаб в полнолуние, откупаться от эльфов и... чем вы еще занимаетесь?

Брайан так возмутился, что не нашел, что сказать, поэтому просто заехал Эрику локтем под ребра и ушел в свою комнату.

 

Мелкие пакости, может быть, случались и раньше, но замечать их Брайан стал только теперь. Ушедший из-под носа автобус, плохое настроение преподавателя, закончившаяся посреди лекции ручка — все это вписывалось в семилетний план. Веселье Эрика казалось совершенно неуместным, а тот разошелся не на шутку — даже составил список действий, призванных перекрыть негативное влияние несчастного случая. В список входило, например, громкое произнесение слов «белые кролики» в первый день месяца. На подначки Брайан не отвечал, но кис и мрачнел с каждым днем. Между тем, приближался полуфинал Викторины — день, которого команда Бристоля ждала с ужасом и надеждой.

— Название какого холма в восточном Эдинбурге происходит от кельтского Ard-na-said, то есть «высоты стрел», указывающего на проведение на нем в древности стрелковой практики?

— Хиллвуд.

— Я этого не слышал.

— Калтон.

— Кевин, плюс очко. Доктор, или Харматтан, в Западной Африке, доктор Кейп в Южной и доктор Фремантла в Западной Австралии являются формами какого природного явления?

— Течения.

— Неверно.

— Ветра.

— Кевин, плюс очко. Какого представителя семейства врановых использовал Карл Хемпель для иллюстрации парадокса, согласно которому индуктивная логика иногда входит в противоречие с интуицией? Джексон, молчать.

— Ворон?

— Верно, Люси. Название какого города в Восточном Мидленде объединяет сборники «Алоэ» и «Вечеринка в саду» с вымышленными персонажами сэром Томасом Бертрамом, Фанни Прайс и Генри Кроуфордом?

— Остин.

— Джексон, где вы видели такой город на карте? И этот человек изучает английскую литературу, леди и джентльмены!

— Мэнсфилд!

— О благодарю вас, Джексон, за первый верный ответ из двух дюжин. Умоляю, постарайтесь в полуфинале сначала думать, а потом говорить.

Брайан насупился и остаток разминки сидел молча. Они до сих пор не знали, с кем им предстоит встретиться, и это ужасно угнетало. Колин и Патрик переругивались, Люси тихо сидела в углу, а сам Брайан не мог сосредоточиться на правильных ответах даже тогда, когда знал их. 

Он больше не делился своими печалями с Эриком, а тот углубился в расчеты для курсовой и вроде бы даже не помнил о предстоящем испытании. Они почти не разговаривали по вечерам, и Брайан спал у себя в комнате, потому что у Эрика до утра горел свет, пока он чертил графики и, тихо мурлыча что-то подозрительно похожее на «99 шаров», выискивал нужные цифры в столбцах устрашающей длины.

 

— Брайан, Корпус Кристи вышел в полуфинал тогда же, когда и вы, то есть пару месяцев назад.

— Они могли бы попасть в другую пару!

— Они шли по сетке! — Эрик сердито барабанил пальцами по маленькому столику в купе. Они возвращались из Манчестера вдвоем — Патрик ушел почти что в закат, пробормотав что-то вроде «мненадопобытьодному», Люси тоже исчезла — Эрик подозревал, в ту же сторону, какой бы неопределенной она ни была; Колин и его девушка пошли «развеяться» — прошвырнуться по хваленым местным пабам. 

— Ты все смеешься, — Брайан забился в угол и недобро посверкивал глазами, которые сейчас напоминали предгрозовое небо. — А я снова подвел команду!

Эрик оскалился и, резко подавшись вперед, щелкнул Брайана по носу.

— У вас вся команда — такие же идиоты! Ну попали бы вы на них в финале, и что?

— В финале было бы по-другому!

— Ни черта подобного! Достался бы вам сейчас любой другой колледж Оксбриджа — вы точно так же легли бы на спинку и замахали лапками. Потому что ваш хваленый капитан, и вы вместе с ним, боитесь их как черт ладана.

Брайан насупился и молчал.

— А ты нашел себе удобное оправдание. Злой рок! Проклятие! Кто же будет спорить с такими вещами? — Эрик собирался сказать что-то еще, но осекся и махнул рукой. — Вы никогда не победите, если будете так относиться... к себе в первую очередь. Почему я должен озвучивать эти детсадовские истины!

— Тебя никто не просит! — вспылил Брайан и вылетел из купе, захлопнув дверь так, что она отскочила обратно.

 

Ночью Брайан проснулся от ужаса. Он вспомнил, что еще предрекало разбитое зеркало — потерю близкого друга. И трещина уже росла и ширилась — Эрик злился, не хотел разговаривать, не принимал всерьез... Брайану было очень, очень страшно, но он не знал, как побороть проклятие — а то, что виноваты отнюдь не давно выброшенные осколки, даже не приходило в голову.

Ему стало еще тоскливее. Профессор Моррисон снова смотрел неодобрительно и сокрушенно качал головой — «Брайан, ну не в последний год же...» Патрик зализывал раны, не торопясь приступать к безнадежным, бесцельным тренировкам. Эрик попытался успокоить Брайана, разбивая суеверия в пух и прах, но Эдвардс был совершенно прав — против укоренившейся в душе занозы ирреального страха доводы разума ничего не могли поделать. В конце концов Эрик махнул рукой, решив, что глупость пройдет сама, как исчезали неизвестно откуда взявшиеся и не задерживающиеся надолго интересы. Для Брайана же эта уверенность, ошибочно принятая за равнодушие, аккуратно легла в копилку, из которой к сердцу так и тянулись противные ледяные щупальца чего-то неведомого, тягучего, как ночной кошмар.

 

Эрик соединил две последние точки на графике схода воды в реке, довольно потянулся и взглянул на часы. Было еще рано — чуть за полночь, а он уже несколько дней почти не отрывался от расчетов и совсем не видел Брайана. Тихонько прокравшись по коридору, Эрик приоткрыл дверь соседней комнаты.

— Ты спишь?

После долгого молчания Брайан ответил неестественно сонным голосом:

— Почти.

Умудрившись ни во что не врезаться, Эрик добрался до футона, опустился на краешек и провел рукой по одеялу.

— А я закончил курсовую, — он прислонился к стене, со вздохом вытянув ноги. — То есть, расчетную часть. Осталось навести красоту. Если утвердят, поеду проверять расчеты на месте.

Брайан вспомнил слова о весенней экспедиции — студенты уезжали в Уэльс на пару недель, учась работать в естественных условиях, на природе, с теми данными, которые предоставляла случайно выбранная среда. Эрик ждал поездки с нетерпением, а Брайан внезапно понял, что не хочет, чтобы Эрик уезжал. А вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится? Сырость, скользкие берега, бурное течение... Брайан уткнулся носом в стену, пытаясь выгнать из головы нахлынувшие дурные мысли. Эрик, наверное, думать забыл о серебряных осколках, а что теперь было делать Брайану? Напомнить? Это бы только разозлило Эрика, или, в лучшем случае, вызвало новый поток рецептов с участием жаб, ленточек и сухарей, вымоченных в отваре собранной на седьмую ночь девятого месяца травы. Эрик относился к нему слишком легко, учеба и будущая работа были гораздо важнее соседа по общежитию, голова которого была набита ненужными знаниями, скучными цитатами и суеверной ерундой... А его одна только мысль, что он потеряет Эрика, парализовала, даже не поражая новизной и необычностью.

Вынырнув из переживаний, Брайан понял, что его о чем-то спросили.

— Что?

— Можно я посплю здесь сегодня? — повторил Эрик.

— У меня... ранняя лекция, — незнамо почему ответил Брайан.

Эрик помолчал немного и поднялся.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — и он аккуратно прикрыл дверь, оставив Брайана наедине с темнотой, собственными страхами и неумолимо действующим проклятием.

 

— Я тут присмотрел палатку, — сказал Эрик, облизывая ложку со следами очередного кулинарного эксперимента. — Хочешь посмотреть или доверяешь выбор мне?

— Какую палатку? 

— Мы собирались в поход...

Летом они не успели — не до того было, Фиеста, четвертьфинал, они привыкали друг к другу снова — по-другому, так, что предыдущие полгода были важны и не имели никакого значения.

— Или ты уже раздумал? — увлечения Брайана вспыхивали и гасли, если на горизонте появлялось что-то более интересное, или просто с течением времени, как любой костер, в который переставали подкладывать поленья. Эрика эти метания иногда удивляли, иногда раздражали, потому что он даже не всегда успевал перестроиться: вчера ему вдохновенно заливали про маршрут первого кругосветного плавания, сегодня проводили сравнительный анализ писем Донна и Китса...

— Нет... Нет, я тебе доверяю.

Все равно у них было немного шансов на то, что поход состоится. Не сейчас, не когда Брайан только и ждал, что однажды Эрик просто скажет — «Какой ужас!», и вычеркнет его из своей жизни.

— Да что с тобой такое? От тебя молоко киснет и грибы сами маринуются, — Эрик неодобрительно нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, в чем может быть дело. — Экзамены? Живот болит? Читательский билет потерял?

Брайан подавился чаем и метнул гневный взгляд.

— Опять повод для веселья!

— Ты... — Эрик отложил ложку и даже привстал на стуле. — Ты все еще переживаешь из-за страшного и ужасного проклятия?!

— Да! Переживаю! — не выдержал Брайан. — Потому что — вот! — оно действует! — Эрик откинулся обратно на спинку и смерил Брайана тяжелым взглядом. — А знаешь, что самое ужасное? Разбитое зеркало обещает не только годы неудач, но и потерю... Потерю друга... — Брайан ответил на взгляд. — Я же вижу, тебе неинтересно со мной, ты злишься, так что не надо спрашивать меня о следующем лете просто из, я не знаю, жалости...

Сначала Эрик изо всех сил пытался не расхохотаться, понимая, что этим нанесет непоправимый ущерб, но все-таки у него не хватило сил воспринять это совсем серьезно.

— Ты обвиняешь меня в равнодушии? Я старался, выискивал безотказные средства... Ты пробовал белых кроликов? Единогласно признается одним из самых надежных способов обеспечить удачу...

Брайан поднялся из-за стола, но Эрик не дал ему уйти.

— Брайан... Не знаю, что ты успел придумать — подозреваю, много ненужного. И не знаю, как доказать, что предчувствия и беды, прав был старина Зигги, любят ходить порознь. Поэтому я прошу, пожалуйста, просто поверь мне. Мы купим палатку и летом пойдем в поход. Никто никого не потеряет. Ничего ни с кем не случится. Мы выкосим целый луг клевера, и все будет хорошо. — Эрик развернул Брайана к себе, разгладил упрямую морщинку между бровей. — Ты мне веришь?

 

Когда Эрик уже почти провалился в сон, Брайан вдруг приподнялся на локте и испуганно прошептал:

— Эрик!

— Ммм? Ммм... Не тряси меня... Что?

— Эрик, — голос был полон внезапного осознания и трагизма. — А вдруг это будет Спенс?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поверье про белых кроликов СУЩЕСТВУЕТ.


	9. Три оборванные нити

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта же глава есть в посте "Преданность и увлечения" для хронологической ясности))

Одна

— Ты сейчас лопнешь, — заметил Эрик, выключая плиту и раскладывая спагетти на две тарелки. — Ты нашел в библиотеке карту сокровищ?

Брайан ужасно хотел есть, и ему нужно было полное внимание Эрика, но он и правда готов был лопнуть от распиравшей его идеи. Наматывая на вилку длинные макаронины, он заявил:

— Я хочу написать книгу!

— О чем? 

Брайан, конечно, ожидал несколько иной реакции — изумления, восхищения амбициозным замыслом, а не такого вот спокойного, деловитого вопроса, но с другой стороны — это ведь был Эрик.

— Я тут прочитал про Брайтона Хеддена — ты его знаешь?

Эрик помотал головой.

— Он был одним из основателей журнала Тайм. В общем, я подумал — хочу написать историю его жизни! Или, может быть, взять ее за основу для художественного романа...

— Смотря что тебе более интересно, — трезвости суждений у Эрика было не отнять. — Биография — это в первую очередь исследование, так что если хочется пофантазировать...

— Хочется! — энергично закивал Брайан. — Конечно, все равно нужно будет многое узнать про эпоху...

— Какую именно?

— Двадцатые.

— Ммм, — Эрик расправился со спагетти. — Лакомый кусочек. Но ты помнишь, что у тебя через полгода защита диплома?

Брайан насупился.

— Помню. Но у меня уже готово две трети... ну ладно, половина. И потом, я могу попросить профессора Моррисона зачесть мне это как... дополнительное исследование, не знаю. 

— Дело твое, — пожал плечами Эрик. — Удачи.

 

Первое время Брайан уходил из библиотеки только когда его практически выталкивали за дверь. Дома он сидел, обложившись тетрадями с заметками, и выписывал что-то на отдельные листы, а может, просто сваливал мысли в кучу. В голове одна идея то и дело сменяла другую, он рисовал схемы, стрелочками помечая возможное развитие сюжета, зачеркивал их и начинал сначала, составил список персонажей, который менялся каждый день, над столом у него висел краткий словарик любимых словечек и выражений, копии фотографий, написанный нечитаемым почерком список особо полезных книг... Во время ужина Эрик выслушивал, по сути дела, монологи о том, как лучше поступить с тем или иным героем, и куда их заведет в конце концов выдуманная линия жизни. На сам ужин Брайана приходилось таскать за шкирку, отнимая при этом заметки и книги, иначе он бы и не подумал, что нужно поесть. Он частенько засыпал в обнимку с печатной машинкой, и Эрик когда накрывал его пледом, когда оттаскивал на футон; садился рядом и целовал его, спящего, потому что когда Брайан бодрствовал, добиться внимания было практически невозможно.

Так что все это было забавным лишь поначалу. Разумеется, на учебу времени и сил не хватало — Брайану было просто неинтересно отвлекаться от своих исследований, выныривать из создаваемого мира, который с каждым днем становился все более живым, полнокровным, интригующим. Профессора Моррисона это не устраивало.

— Брайан, — говорил он, заловив нерадивого студента после лекций. — До диплома осталось всего ничего, а твоя успеваемость едва ли не хуже, чем была в первый год. — Брайан кивал, думая, как бы поскорее отвязаться и свалить в библиотеку. — Разве ты хочешь, чтобы три года жизни пошли насмарку только из-за того, что ты не смог притормозить чуть-чуть со своим увлечением?

— Конечно нет, профессор, — Брайан искренне собирался позаниматься чуть-чуть вечером, когда закончит главу. — Вы же видели мой диплом, там осталось всего ничего.

— Брайан, я видел твой диплом четыре месяца назад, и на тот момент он требовал кучу доработок, о которых я тебе говорил. Что-то мне подсказывает, что эти доработки с ним до сих пор не приключились. Я тебя очень прошу, соберись. Защити диплом, а потом можешь заниматься романом.

— Вы прочитали главы, которые я вам дал, профессор? — оживился Брайан. Моррисон нахмурился — он, конечно, прочитал, и главы ему понравились, но теплые слова тут же вышибли бы из головы Брайана остатки здравого смысла.

— В отличие от вас, молодой человек, я не пренебрегаю своими обязанностями, — строго сказал он. — Поговорим об этом, когда покажешь диплом, который я одобрю.

 

Эрик пытался надавать Брайану по ушам, заставить отвлечься от романа и заняться дипломом, но не очень успешно. У него самого было не так много свободного времени, чтобы еще справляться с обязанностями няньки и голоса разума. Брайан трещал о приметах эпохи и переживаниях своих героев, которые в конце концов порядком надоели Эрику, а на требования перестать маяться дурью только огрызался и изображал из себя жертву домашнего тирана. Когда до защиты оставался примерно месяц, он кое-как скорректировал все ошибки в дипломе, на которые указал ему Моррисон, подтянул оценки, написав пару неплохих эссе, и снова с головой ушел в роман.

— Что ты планируешь делать после защиты? — как-то спросил его Эрик.

— Учиться дальше, — ответил Брайан. — Получить степень... потом... Не знаю. Слушай, как думаешь, не изменить ли мне начало третьей главы? Ну, помнишь, где Лорен заходит в бар и встречает там Коулмана? 

Самого Эрика уже ждало место работы. «Уиллмотт Диксон» всегда следили за выпускниками Бристоля, как и большинство других крупных предприятий города, и каждое старалось заполучить самых перспективных и талантливых. Надо было найти съемную квартирку, чтобы переехать туда после защиты. Надо было как-то дать понять Брайану, что через месяц их жизнь изменится. Иногда он думал — не потому ли Брайан так безрассудно и с головой погрузился в писательство, что хотел спрятаться, как страус, от необходимости отвечать за свой сделанный по странным критериям выбор. Эрика это... ужасало, злило, раздражало — не только неспособность Брайана выбрать дальнейший путь, но и то, что у Эрика не было никакого права советовать или, тем более, чего-то требовать.

Печали добавляло и то, что книга получалась неплохая, более того — очень хорошая. И как бы Эрика ни утомляла бесконечная болтовня на одну тему, он не мог не признать, что читал уже написанные главы с удовольствием и интересом. Яркие персонажи; интересный и жизненный сюжет; аккуратно, но не до буквализма воспроизведенная эпоха, очерченная необычными, яркими мазками... Он должен был сказать обо всем этом, но не сейчас, только после защиты.

 

Вторая

Иногда вдохновение уходило, но Брайан не мог переключиться на учебу или домашние дела.

— Ни страницы сегодня не написал, — жаловался он Эрику вечером, глядя, как тот разгружает пакет с покупками.

— А чем занимался?

— Пытался что-нибудь придумать...

— Диплом? Эссе? Уборка? Магазин?

Брайан потянулся за упаковкой сухариков и получил по руке.

— Как-то...

— Да, я и сам вижу, — Эрик злился, а это значило, что впереди были беспокойные выходные. Пока он готовил ужин, Брайан то уходил куда-то, то снова возвращался, как беспокойный кот; потом наконец приземлился на свой любимый табурет и стал голодными глазами смотреть на разложенные на столе овощи.

— Понимаешь, я застрял на том моменте, когда Лорен собирается рассказать о налете — помнишь, в третьей главе? — чтобы Дин написал об этом в журнале, начал расследование...

— Брайан, — Эрик резко прервал поток слов. — У меня голова сейчас лопнет, а мне еще нужно закончить обработку расчетов схода воды. 

— Я думал, тебе интересно...

— Не очень, — в кухне повисло ледяное молчание, и Эрик поправился, почувствовав это. — Не сейчас. Правда.

— Ладно. Пойду, подумаю, может... Что-нибудь получится.

И Брайан исчез, а через несколько минут щелкнул замок входной двери. Эрик вскинулся, прислушиваясь — в доме было тихо; он пожал плечами и задумчиво хрустнул морковкой.

 

Вдохновение накатывало так же внезапно, как и исчезало; Брайан ночами просиживал за печатной машинкой, днем отсыпался, а в субботу вскинулся ни свет ни заря. Точнее, его разбудил грохот на кухне. Сначала он подумал, что пока спал, дом перенесло ураганом в какую-то сейсмически активную местность; потом — что к ним забрались воры и решили вынести древнюю, обшарпанную кухонную мебель... Потом он проснулся окончательно и понял, что Эрику захотелось навести порядок. Брайан тяжело вздохнул, сунул голову под подушку и попытался снова уснуть.

Когда Эрик злился, но не хотел никого убивать или калечить, то пытался направить раздражение в полезное русло, чаще всего — на ремонт или уборку. Беда была в том, что когда он был взвинчен, все валилось из рук, а это раздражало еще сильнее, так что либо он что-нибудь разбивал, либо Брайан пытался его отвлечь (с переменным успехом), но в любом случае от такой разрядки толку было мало. У приборки, затеянной на кухне ранним субботним утром, не могло быть других причин помимо дурного настроения, а значит, надо было что-то предпринять, или они остались бы без половины посуды. Была только одна проблема — Брайан не очень-то хотел успокаивать Эрика.

Он выполз из своей комнаты только когда окончательно уверился, что через пять минут упадет в голодный обморок. Вопреки ожиданиям, мебель стояла на своих местах, и даже шкафчики чинно висели по стенам. Эрик сидел верхом на стуле, жевал бутерброд и редактировал какой-то текст — не то статью, не то диплом.

— Я тебя разбудил. Извини.

— Что-нибудь из посуды осталось?

Эрик фыркнул мягко.

— Сковородки, наверное, даже у меня не получится разбить.

— Я не умею пить чай из сковородок, — Брайан потянулся за любимым вересковым чаем. 

Пока он хлопотал над чайником, Эрик молчал; обернувшись, Брайан наткнулся на пристальный взгляд.

— Через две недели защита... У тебя все готово?

— Вполне.

— Вчера работал допоздна?

— Писал... — Брайан вцепился в чашку. — Что вдруг такой интерес?

Эрик вздохнул, поднялся и мягко взял чашку из рук Брайана.

— Я сказал, не подумав.

— Ты сказал, что подумал.

— Нет.

— Эрик...

— Нет.

Брайан снова взял чашку, вдохнул горьковатый, смоляной аромат. Они все надеялись осуществить свой план похода — и если бы получилось, гуляли бы по равнинам, раскрашенным в цвета вереска, гонялись за ветром и тенями от облаков.

— Осталось немного, — сказал он. — Дальше все будет по-другому...

 

Беспричинная тревога, всегда преследующая даже лучших студентов, постепенно сходила на нет, а осознание начала новой жизни уже прокрадывалось на ее место, таща за собой другие волнения и переживания. От выпускной вечеринки было не отвертеться, хотя и Эрик, и Брайан предпочли бы свалить с нее поскорее — правда, по разным причинам. Они отыскали друг друга в толпе и вышли на крыльцо, залитое светом из распахнутой двери.

— Едешь домой? — спросил Эрик, садясь на ступени.

— Ага. Закончу книгу и вернусь. А ты?

— У меня есть две недели... потом — кабала. 

— Приедешь ко мне на недельку?

Эрик посмотрел на Брайана, сощурившись.

— Не хочу отвлекать от работы.

— Опять придумывать отмазку для мамы, — вздохнул Брайан. — Ладно, тогда буду писать тебе письма.

— Сомневаюсь, — тихо фыркнул Эрик.

Ему почему-то казалось, что противные сны, донимавшие его осенью, вернутся снова.

 

Третья

Поначалу Брайан писал письма так же, как и разговаривал, если не хуже — обо всем подряд, в полном объеме, без особой оглядки на то, было ли это интересно собеседнику. Потрясшая его сентенция, прозвучавшая на семинаре, забавная история из «жизни» персонажей его книги, университетские новости заполняли строчку за строчкой. А еще в каждом слове чувствовалось, как Брайан скучал по Эрику, и не только по разговорам. То и дело в болтовню вклинивались короткие фразочки, будто списанные из любовных записочек — немного неуклюжие, но искренние, как сам Брайан. На полях стояли сконфуженные или смущенные рожицы, тут и там пробегали странные зверушки — то есть, это Эрик опознавал их как зверушек, но только потому, что знал Брайана не один год; для всех остальных они навсегда остались бы загадками. 

Эрик доставал из распухшего конверта толстенную пачку листов, исписанных поспешным, нетерпеливым и трудночитаемым почерком, и вглядывался в строчки, которые расползались даже несмотря на то, что бумага была разлинована. Сам он не очень любил письма, но старался отвечать в том же духе. Только вместо таинственных созданий лишь иногда, прежде чем попрощаться, несколькими штрихами чертил беседку или пустынную улочку, по которой тянулись длинные тени, означавшие вечер, их любимое время суток.

 

Иногда они созванивались, но удовольствие было не из дешевых, да и, сказать по правде, от этого становилось только хуже. Теплый смех проходился по нервам. Стоило закрыть глаза, и казалось — Брайан совсем рядом, шепчет что-то на ухо, и нужно только протянуть руки, чтобы обнять его, прижать к себе... Увы, между ними были сотни миль, и никакой возможности для встречи.

К тому же, время шло, и конверты становились все тоньше, и приходили все реже. «Дорогой Эрик!», начиналось последнее письмо — один листок, и тот исписанный лишь наполовину. Буква Э как будто слопала все пирожные в округе и раздулась на добрых две строчки. «Твоя статья произвела настоящий фурор. Кое-кто из профессоров — не буду называть имен, а то вдруг университетскую почту перлюстрируют, а я в самом центре мирового заговора — был так потрясен, что собирался лично ехать в Германию и вызывать тебя на... научный диспут с применением оружия. Продолжай в том же духе, это истинное наслаждение — смотреть, как с ученых многоумных ушей сыпется пыль и песок». Буква Б в подписи «твой, Брайан» отъелась почти так же, как Э, но рядом с ними не было ни рожиц, ни инопланетных мышек. 

 

Эрик не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже проходил подобное. Собственно, так оно и было — их переписка с Иланом сошла на нет гораздо быстрее, для истории не сохранилась, но Эрик еще помнил о ней. Он вздохнул и кинул письмо в ящик стола, намереваясь ответить чуть позже. Вот только потом поверх легли папки с чертежами, переписка с заказчиком... Телефон молчал, и почтальон приносил лишь газеты, а оставшееся без ответа письмо так и лежало безмолвно среди бумаг.

Проект набирал обороты и требовал внимания ежечасно, ежедневно. Эрик не возвращался домой с площадки, ночуя в небольшом трейлере, рядом с рабочими. Что занимало Брайана до такой степени, что тому не хотелось даже тратить время на письма, Эрик не знал. Иногда ему снились отблески солнца на рыжеватых волосах и степенно поднимающиеся в небо воздушные шары, вот только утром он не помнил этих снов.


	10. Луна/перевернутая Луна

Эрик ждал Брайана, который никак не мог расстаться со своим профессором. Хотя, по уверениям, это не должно было занять больше пяти минут, Эрик сидел на подоконнике и пытался не слушать щебетание пристроившихся рядом подружек уже с полчаса. Пытался — но не очень преуспевал; долетавшие до него обрывки разговора ясно давали понять, что пока девушки не перемоют косточки всем своим сокурсникам, они не разойдутся. 

— Пару дней назад на вечеринке опять видела этого... Джексона, что ли? Который всем стихи цитирует.

Эрик прислушался помимо воли.

— Забавный, точно. Он и ко мне как-то клеился. Интересно, умеет ли он говорить что-нибудь помимо цитат...Не знаю никого, кто бы хотел с ним встречаться.

— Говорили, он с Харбинсон...

— Да брось. Она бы и с бревном переспала, если бы подходящий сучок нашелся.

Где-то хлопнула дверь, и Эрик узнал знакомые быстрые шаги, почти вприпрыжку.

— Уф, прости, — Брайан уже наматывал на себя шарф. — Идем?

Эрик кивнул, спрыгнул с подоконника и быстро вышел на улицу, в хрусткий, морозный вечер.

— Мне сегодня странный сон снился, — сказал Брайан, приноравливаясь к широкому шагу.

— Ммм? — спросил Эрик без особого интереса.

— Я толком не помню, осталось только ощущение, но там был ты, и я... боялся почему-то?

— Боялся? Чего?

— Тебя, — Брайан выглядел растерянным, как будто подыскивал слова и не находил. — Не как в кошмарах, конечно! Просто, ну... Как будто ты хотел что-то сделать, а может, я ждал, что ты это сделаешь...

Эрик остановился, но Брайан этого не заметил и прошел еще несколько шагов, прежде чем обернуться.

— Что?

— Брайан. Ты меня боишься? Тебя... напрягает ситуация? Я делаю тебе больно?

— Это был сон, — Брайан закусил губу и посмотрел на Эрика своим щенячьим взглядом. — Тебе разве не снится всякая ерунда?

 

Ерунда Эрику, конечно, снилась, но он считал, что она не может взяться из ниоткуда и, значит, берется из подсознания, из прошлых мыслей, неозвученных желаний, всего, что пряталось по самым темным углам. Он не любил, да и не умел, проводить часы в размышлениях о том, что было не так, в чем он ошибся, что воспринял не так, как было нужно. Наверное, иногда из-за этого он пропускал важное, просто считая, что все идет так, как должно идти, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

Вечеринки, на которые Брайан ходил один, потому что Эрик раз за разом отказывался. Невольно долетавшие обрывки слухов. То, что Брайан почти никогда не проявлял инициативу. Стихи, которые Брайан читал и потом цитировал девушкам...

...остававшимся равнодушными к красивым словам давно умерших поэтов. Может быть, Брайан просто боялся одиночества? И не начинало ли ему казаться, что цена совсем не та...

Их снова закрутили учебные дела, так что все вечера были отданы учебникам, проектам и эссе. А ночами — уже под утро, в самые спокойные и одновременно тревожные, серые часы Эрику снились странные сны, которые забывались после пробуждения, оставляя лишь тонкий шлейф неудовлетворенности, неправильности и тревоги, и он почти завяз в их паутине. А однажды ему приснился сон, который он запомнил — и жалел об этом. 

Он куда-то ехал, долго, не видя, что за окном, не вполне понимая пункт назначения. Пересаживался, проходя на стыковках самые странные места: поле тюльпанов с искрами росы, полуразрушенный небоскреб, пустынную станцию метро... Наконец его встретил Брайан. «Мама будет очень рада тебя видеть», сказал он. «И жена скоро вернется, она вышла в магазин».

Это было нормальное будущее, которое Брайан, даже при всей его любви к воздушным замкам, должен был предпочесть. И Эрик, будучи лишен такой возможности, не должен бы был ему мешать.

Когда Эрик проснулся, он все еще помнил запах весны от тюльпанов. Дороги, по которым он проехал, были вероятностями. Две вещи он знал точно: он не хотел терять Брайана; но не смог бы удержать, захоти тот выбрать другой путь.

 

Эрик так увлекся проектом, что заметил Брайана, только когда тот снял с него наушники и обнял сзади, прижавшись щекой к спине.

— Заучка, — недовольно пробормотал Брайан. — Отвлекись на пять минут?

Эрик резко развернулся на месте, оказавшись с Брайаном нос к носу.

— Кто тут еще заучка?

Брайан сел на пятки и со скромным достоинством заявил:

— Я все сдал! И я соскучился...

Этой улыбке, похожей на солнечный зайчик, невозможно было противиться. Эрик облизнулся помимо воли, и Брайан тут же подался вперед, требуя поцелуя, уселся Эрику на бедра.

— Бр... Брайан... — тот не слушал, одновременно пытаясь целовать и расправляться с одеждой их обоих. Наконец рубашка полетела в угол, за ней — футболка Эрика. Эрик обнял Брайана, прижимаясь крепче, и перевернулся так, что Брайан оказался на полу. Отросшая челка разлетелась, открывая лоб и глаза, в которых было... нетерпение? Эрик провел рукой по груди Брайана, и тот вздрогнул, приподнимаясь навстречу. Все было как-то лихорадочно, почти неловко. Непослушная застежка, закушенная губа, руки только мешают, дразнят... 

— Подожди, — Брайан выпутывался из джинсов. — Снять их... — Вдвоем они победили вредную одежду, и Брайан широко развел колени. — Иди сюда...

Эрик навис над ним и замер, ожидая увидеть на лице страх или предчувствие боли или еще что-то такое, неприятное, ненужное. Но Брайан вдруг залился румянцем, и в распахнутых глазах была только неуверенность. 

— Что? Я должен... попросить? 

Эрик выдохнул.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь...

— Хочу, Эрик... — Брайан облизнул пересохшие губы и улыбнулся. — Хочу...

 

Сны позволяли создавать свой идеальный мир. Можно ли было строить реальные замки наяву?


	11. Сокровище

Брайан пропустил все на свете — последние полгода, казалось, провалились в черную дыру. Вынырнув из нее и оглядевшись, он понял: все, что у него было, может попросту рассыпаться, если он не придет в себя.

— Мы никак не можем договориться, — сказал Эрик, уставившись в чашку с кофе. Он выглядел усталым, глаза покраснели, и говорить ему явно не особо хотелось. — Спорим третью неделю, каждый день, чуть ли не целый день. Их не устраивают технологии, а что мы можем предложить? Только доказать, что они ошибаются в оценке, — он кинул быстрый взгляд на часы и тут же спрятал их под манжетой рубашки. Брайану было трудно следить за словами, но жест он заметил.

— А что с твоими часами?

— Сломались. Нашел какое-то старье — страх и ужас, но на новые нет денег.

Для Брайана статусными были знания, для Эрика — вещи. Поэтому, хоть Брайан и не знал всех тонкостей вроде материала костюма или цвета булавки для галстука, общую идею он понимал: сейчас, когда Эрик только-только устраивался в компании и был ее олицетворением перед заказчиками, которые уж точно разбирались в положенной толщине полосок на рубашке, потрепанные недорогие часы на запястье производили неприятное впечатление.

— И не починить?

— Новые обойдутся дешевле... Мастера говорят, детали нужно заказывать, пока они придут... Мне пора возвращаться, — Эрик допил последний глоток кофе и поднялся. 

— Хочешь, я приеду вечером? — Брайан только сейчас понял, как ужасно соскучился, а жалкие полчаса в обеденный перерыв разожгли аппетит. Порывшись в карманах, Эрик достал ключи.

— Держи. Только я понятия не имею, во сколько вернусь.

— Завтра суббота, — улыбнулся Брайан, нехотя отпуская руку Эрика. — И я никуда не денусь.

Такого взгляда Брайан не видел уже очень давно, где-то с первых месяцев их знакомства. Улыбка с ним не вязалась, и когда Эрик ушел, Брайан еще долго сидел, задумчиво глядя на прохожих за окном и снующую за стойкой официантку.

 

До дня рождения Эрика оставалось всего ничего, а денег, как всегда, не было. Не просить же у мамы «на подарок моему парню»... Вариантов не было: нужную сумму надо было заработать. Только сначала определить саму сумму...

— Хорошие часы? — профессор Моррисон удивленно поднял брови. — Швейцарские, конечно, но и там есть из чего выбрать. Тебя интересует что-то конкретное?

Брайан задумался над формулировкой того, что именно его интересовало.

— Допустим, если бы я выбирал часы для себя. Ммм... Вот я бы устроился на работу и хотел бы производить хорошее впечатление.

— Ну, Брайан, никто не ожидает от человека твоего возраста слишком роскошных вещей — это выглядело бы неуместно. 

— То есть швейцарские часы мне бы не подошли?

— Нет, почему же... Есть компании, которые выпускают более... приемлемые модели.

— Более дешевые?

— Разумеется. Но марка есть марка.

— Может, подскажете какую-нибудь компанию? — печально спросил Брайан, но профессор развел руками.

— Я не очень слежу за названиями, прости. Думаю, в любом магазине тебе дадут куда более внятные рекомендации...

 

Процесс выбора подарка вызывал у Брайана исключительно приятные чувства. Он снова ощущал себя живым, понимал, что он сам и то, что вокруг него, реально и неоспоримо важно. Фантазия разгулялась на полную катушку — вот он работает... Где? Ну, скажем, репетиторствует. Преподает симпатичным студенткам... хммм... нет, пожалуй, симпатичных студенток Эрик не одобрил бы, и объясняй потом, что в мыслях они появились по привычке. Ну хорошо, симпатичным студентам. Хммм... А вдруг Эрик увидит этих симпатичных студентов и они ему понравятся? Ладно, забудем о карьере репетитора. Корректор! За окном темно, мурлыкает тихонько Кейт, и карандаш приятно шуршит по бумаге, исправляя ошибки и придавая тексту словесную стройность и изящество...

— Могу предложить продавца... нет, вам это не подойдет, там нужно товар разгружать... — скучающая девушка окинула Брайана взглядом и, судя по всему, вынесла неодобрительный вердикт. — Помощник пекаря в кафе. Возможно, с обслуживанием клиентов.

— Но это... — Брайан замялся. — Не очень квалифицированный труд...

Девушка фыркнула.

— И оплата соответствующая, не сомневайтесь.

Брайан облокотился на стойку и изобразил самую обаятельную и интеллигентную улыбку, на которую был способен.

— Человек с дипломом по английской литературе...

— ...может сидеть и ждать предложения, разумеется. Внести вас в список на вакансию управляющего корпорацией?

— Нет, ждать я не могу, — расстроился Брайан.

— Так вы берете работу или нет?

— Беру... О мир, как ты жесток!

 

Работа была, конечно, не очень квалифицированная и не очень творческая, но выбора не было. К тому же, услышав сумму оплаты, Брайан немедленно попросил дать ему дополнительные обязанности, поскольку брать смены не мог из-за занятий. В итоге приходилось крутиться буквально как белке в колесе: украшать булочки (для лепки у него не было необходимой подготовки, лепку ему доверить не могли), следить за духовкой, готовить начинку (это звучало гордо, а на деле означало, что он мыл и подсушивал изюм и измельчал корицу), иногда варить кофе, складывать заказы или помогать продавцам. Вечером было самое напряженное время — в него-то он и работал, вдохновляясь тем, что у него есть Цель, ради которой стоит потрудиться. Сначала он пытался, поставив булочки в духовку, готовиться к лекциям, загубил пару противней, а когда ему сказали, что все, что он испортит, будут вычитать из зарплаты, быстро отказался от такого совмещения. Так что заниматься мог только ночью, что само по себе не было бы так страшно, если бы он хоть раз вернулся домой в состоянии, отличном от «лечь и умереть». 

Цель ему нравилась — он увидел ее в четвертом или пятом магазине часов. Цена присмотренной модели не вызывала совсем уж нервной икоты, а выглядели часы очень симпатично: не слишком строго, достаточно современно, с оттенком спортивности. По мнению Брайана, они идеально подходили Эрику.

Первое время Брайан не хотел выходить в зал, боясь, что именно в это время в кафе зайдет Эрик. Не то чтобы он стеснялся, но почему-то мысль ему не нравилась. До тех пор, пока однажды не увидел, как официантка — такая же подрабатывающая студентка — кокетничает с клиентом, подавая ему заказ. Фантазия снова взбрыкнула! Не хотите ли свежую булочку, думал Брайан, посыпая разноцветной пудрой разложенные на противне румяные колобки. Сегодня у нас специальное предложение, скажет он Эрику, улыбаясь вполне профессионально, но с едва заметной интимностью. Свежайшие tartes aux fruits с нежным crème d`amandes — французские слова как нельзя лучше подойдут к горечи кофе и изысканной сладости корзиночки. Эрик оценит этот идеально дополняющий друг друга контраст и улыбнется, чуть коснувшись губами пенки с нарисованной веточкой. Сердечком? Нет, ну что вы. Веточкой. 

После таких мыслей, достойным финалом которых обычно было то, как Брайан слизывал эту самую пенку с губ Эрика где-нибудь в укромном уголке, он уже готов был вскользь упомянуть о самой свежей выпечке и самом вкусном кофе, дав понять, что вовсе не против, если Эрик заглянет в часы его работы, но удобный случай все не представлялся. Собственно, они почти не виделись — проект Эрика продолжал буксовать, отнимая при этом ужасно много времени и сил.

 

Брайан должен был получить необходимую сумму за пару дней до дня рождения. Он с упоением представлял, как Эрик обрадуется его подарку, как часы будут смотреться на его запястье и как, поглядывая на циферблат, он каждый раз будет вспоминать о Брайане. Все шло хорошо — слишком хорошо.

— Мы точно договаривались на завтра? — переспросил Эд, хозяин кафе, с выражением искреннего замешательства на лице. Брайан почувствовал, как ухнуло сердце, замирая.

— Да... Я спросил, можно ли будет рассчитаться за две недели, потому что мне очень нужны деньги...

— Прости, Брайан, я, должно быть, что-то напутал, — сокрушенно покачал головой Эд. — У меня сейчас расчеты с поставщиками, потом с кредиторами... Должно быть, не так посчитал недели. Я смогу заплатить только в следующий понедельник, не раньше.

Брайан чуть не сполз по стене. Лицо Эда, и без того длинное, вытянулось еще больше.

— У меня есть... эээ... двадцатка... Не поможет?

Брайан помотал головой. Ему не хватало что-то около трети суммы. Стоило признать, что его блестящий план провалился.

Сосредоточиться, сказал себе Брайан.

Придумать что-то другое.

Нельзя было допустить у Эрика даже тень мысли, что Брайан забыл о его дне рождения, что не готовился, организовал все кое-как, впопыхах. Но и портить сюрприз не хотелось... А хуже всего было то, что если бы он сейчас купил что-то другое или устроил роскошный ужин, через неделю у него все равно не хватило бы денег на покупку. Откладывать еще дольше представлялось совершенно невозможным...

 

Забрав у Эрика ключи, Брайан попытался организовать все скромно, но со вкусом. Несколько разноцветных воздушных шариков, любимые обоими толстые свечи, вино средней паршивости. На деликатесы финансов не хватало, и Брайан принял — как он сам быстро признал, крайне неудачное — решение состряпать что-нибудь самостоятельно. Кулинар из него был никакой, и хотя он строго следовал рецепту, пирог получился, может, и съедобным, но совершенно непрезентабельным.

Эрик пах шампанским и воздушными поцелуями коллег. Бросив на диван куртку и небольшой фирменный пакет, он уселся на пол и заявил, что не сдвинется с места. Так что Брайан вручил ему один из шариков, зажег свечи, налил вино и сам сел на сваленные в углу ковра подушки. 

— А что в пакете? — спросил он, когда они расправились с пирогом, и правда оказавшимся вкусным, несмотря на неказистый внешний вид.

— А, это подарок. Тетка прислала денег, я добавил немного своих... — Эрик дотянулся до пакета, подтянул к себе. Даже в свете свечей Брайан увидел знакомое название и понял, что это, еще до того, как Эрик достал обтянутую мягкой кожей коробку. Он не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Эрик заметил странное выражение на лице и обеспокоенно спросил, — все в порядке?

Ничего было не в порядке, и Брайан, сдерживая нервный смех, рассказал, как из-за того, что Эд запутался в календаре, он не успел купить эту самую модель часов, которая сейчас тускло поблескивала белым металлом в руках Эрика.

— Я думал, может, ты будешь думать про меня, глядя на них...

Эрик смеялся, закрыв лицо рукой.

— Не смешно, черт...

— Прости... Буду... Ведь ты их выбрал, — он покосился на сидевшего с несчастным видом Брайана, который сжимал бокал в обоих руках, и мягко фыркнул сквозь смех, — Сокровище...

Отсмеявшись, Эрик отставил свой бокал, встав на четвереньки, потянулся к Брайану.

— Поедем куда-нибудь на праздники.

— Но ведь это еще не скоро... 

Прозрачный взгляд держал цепко, и Брайан, как зачарованный, подался навстречу, чувствуя, как по спине и рукам разбегаются мурашки от одной только улыбки.

— Просто доведи сегодняшнюю импровизацию до конца...


End file.
